The present invention relates generally to a locating device, and more particularly to a fast dismantling device capable of locating simultaneously two pairs of inner and outer tubes.
The conventional fast dismantling device comprises a C-shaped fitting ring, a bolt put through the free end of the fitting ring, and a dial rod pivoted at one end with the bolt. The pivoting end of the dial rod is provided with a cam. By wrenching the dial rod, the fitting ring can fasten or unfasten so as to locate the inner tube and the outer tube at a predetermined position. However, two sets of the fast dismantling device are called for in the event that two or more pairs of inner and outer tubes are to be located simultaneously. The dial rod of each of fast dismantling devices must be wrenched to locate the inner and the outer tubes, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fast dismantling device capable of separating simultaneously two or more pairs of inner and outer tubes.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a fast dismantling device, which comprises two C-shaped fitting rings, two shaft bolts, two pivots, and two dial rods. The fitting rings are fitted over the outer tubes and are provided at the free end with a through hole. The bolts comprise a head and a shank extending from the center of the head such that the shank is received in the through hole of the fitting rings. The pivots are disposed at the free ends of the shanks of the bolts. The dial rods are provided with a cam which is extended out from one end of the dial rods and is composed of two parallel actuation pieces. The shank of the bolts is disposed between the two actuation pieces which are provided with a through hole for receiving the pivot. The dial rods are connected with a connection rod by means of which the dial rods are actuated to enable the fast dismantling device to fasten or unfasten simultaneously two pairs of inner and outer tubes.